


Happy Easter, Doctor.

by smilesunshinee



Category: Doctor Who 2005
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilesunshinee/pseuds/smilesunshinee





	Happy Easter, Doctor.

You awoke suddenly, turning your head to see if The Doctor was next to you. You sighed with relief when he indeed was. "Doctor.." You sweetly whispered into his ear. He shuffled a bit. You tried again, this time adding a plea for help. "Doctor... please help me." His eyes shot open. "What's wrong, (y/n)? What happened?" he asked sounding alarmed. "I'm cold and lonely." You said. He chuckled. "I thought you were in trouble... But we can't have that, now can we?" He said, pulling you close, kisses your head, and holds you. 

"Happy Easter, Doctor." You said giggling because you knew he forgot. "Oh, right, Easter. Happy Easter, my love." He said. You snuggled into him, taking in his amazing scent. "You have three hours, my parents are expecting us at 2. This time please actually wear clothes." You said, blushing. He laughed. "They couldn't see them, only you could." He said. "Point is, my gran saw your bum. Mine." You said, squeezing his bum lightly.

"Fine, I'll wear clothes, but does that mean I have to now?" He asked. You raised an eyebrow. You peeped under the blanket, and chuckled. "If I said no, it wouldn't make a difference, you're already naked, love." You said. "Don't act like you don't like the view." The Doctor said. You giggled. "Of course I love it. I love you." You said and he attacked you with kisses. "I love you too." He replied.

You and The Doctor cuddled, and maybe, just maybe, more... And went to 2015, London to have Easter dinner with your family. 

Happy Easter everyone!


End file.
